


Reconstruction

by IWSTW



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, tags will be added as they apply, takes place before the events of X1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWSTW/pseuds/IWSTW
Summary: The remains of an old robot master, Elecman, were discovered. Since his memory chip was partially in tact and salvageable, he was repaired and upgraded.He's only had a week so far to adjust to this new life, but he's had reploids to help him along the way. But . . . why has one of them avoided him? In fact, Kuwanger has even refused to see him! That is until Elec receives an urgent call.





	1. An Urgent Call

**Author's Note:**

> this is it. my self indulgent fic. thanks to my friends who gave me the courage to actually write this....

It had only been a week since the reconstruction of Elecman. To be honest, he didn't understand _why_ he was rebuilt, but hey, at least he was alive. Though he couldn't remember everything from his own life, he knew society had changed a lot. One major thing was that robot masters- no, reploids had their own free will. He had even been given his own, no more of the First Law of Robotics! Well, not that he had a reason to disobey it . . .

Though, since it had only been a short amount of time, he was still so unfamilar with this society. Sure, some reploids had tried to teach him about everything- but no one had the time to show him around. It was all so overwhelming. One thing bothered him though; everyone was so nice to him, sure, but one person seemed to . . . avoid him. At all costs it seemed like. In fact, even when he was introduced to everyone, there were complaints that this man didn't show up. All he knew was his name, Boomer Kuwanger.

Anyways, Elecman had been staying in a small apartment, thankfully already paid for. It was near the lab where he was built since he may still need upgrades to further integrate him as a reploid. Honestly, he didn't leave much. Everyone was usually busy, though he had been called out a few times to chat. He wouldn't admit it, but he was intimidated by the thought of going out by himself. Elec felt he hadn't received enough information about the norms of the new world. Everything and everyone was unfamiliar.

So, here he was, bored and trapped in this cramped apartment.

This time, however, he received a call. He assumed it was X, who would offer to teach him more.

"Is this . . . 'Elecman?'" That was definitely not X, it was deeper.

"Yes," he replied. "And you are-?"

"Kuwanger," the voice said. "Boomer Kuwanger." He paused for a moment. "I need to see you right now- it's urgent. Don't tell anyone where you're going either."

That sounded pretty suspicious. He _was_ bored, though . . . "Alright, where do we meet up?"

"My place is fine." Kuwanger gave him his address. Noticing Elec's silence, he quickly gave vague directions starting from the lab.

"Okay, got it, I'll be there as quick as I can," Elec said. However, he barely understood, and was probably going to get lost.

And he did get lost very soon, actually. Took him about 30 minutes to find his way to the right place. The door opened before he could knock.

The man before him was not at all what he expected- then again, he didn't know what to expect. But he couldn't have imagined he'd only stand barely at chest level compared to Kuwanger. No wonder the door was so tall.

". . . Are you even listening to me?" Kuwanger's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He seemed somewhat annoyed, tapping his foot.

"Oh, sorry, go on."

Kuwanger's eyes shifted from side to side, making sure no one was around. He took a step back, gesturing for Elec. After he entered, Kuwanger gently shut the door as to not make a sound, then hastily locked it.

_This is going pretty great so far._ Of course Elecman was very suspicious at this point, but if there was any trouble he was sure he could find a way out of it (or fight his way out of it if necessary).

"Don't worry, I just don't want anyone listening in." It seemed Kuwanger had noticed the tension, but . . . that wasn't particularly reassuring.

"So . . . why did you call _me_ here? If it's something important, shouldn't you have called an actual reploid and not-"

"I can't. You'll have to do." His tone was stern. "Now then, I'll be straight with you. I haven't seen my younger brother, Gravity Beetle, since yesterday morning. That afternoon I received a ransom note for him, asking me to bring them money." He crossed his arms. "Instead of give in to that, I think I'd rather just get him out of there and leave."

"I'm guessing you need my help, then?"

"Exactly."

Kuwanger didn't give Elecman much time to get ready- not that he needed any time- before they went out. He still couldn't grasp how he would be of any use, everything was so advanced now . . . he was outdated by years upon years! Kuwanger would probably realize this mid-mission, and begin to avoid him once more.

However, this was only the beginning of Elec's relations with Kuwanger.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elec feels awkward after they rescue Gravity Beetle, and also feels they're acting too casual about everything. But then he realizes it's getting late, their house is closer, and he doesn't know his way around town yet . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who didnt forget about his self indulgent fic that only he cares about

Well, that's certainly one way to solve a problem. Things have definitely changed since he'd been out of commission. He couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt, not because he wasn't much of a help, but-

"You need to walk faster," Kuwanger said, snapping Elec out of his thoughts. He and his brother, Gravity Beetle, were a bit ahead, and had stopped to wait for him.

Gravity waved his hand. "It's fine! Maybe we should slow down since he has . . . uh . . . short legs." He felt awkward after realizing he was commenting on height, but finished his sentence nevertheless.

Elec ignored the comment since plenty of reploids were unnaturally tall. He'd met Spark Mandrill, which changed him as a person, to say the least. He then quickly caught up with the beetle-like brothers. "Sorry, sorry!"

Boomer Kuwanger looked forward again as they continued to walk. He did not change his pace as Gravity suggested, so Elec was forced to move quicker than he was used to. Conversation continued between the other two, but it was so casual that he felt awkward. Uh, did they not remember what just happened? Perhaps he should bring it up.

"So, about those reploids-"

"Mavericks, you mean?" Kuwanger corrected. "Don't tell me the others didn't teach you about that."

"They _warned_ me, but that's about it." Elec paused briefly so Kuwanger could continue, but it became silent. "You're not gonna get in legal trouble for that, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" He sounded a bit annoyed. Everyone must have really been slacking off in educating Elecman, maybe he should have actually attended the meetings. He sighed. "Look, they had the Maverick Virus and _they're_ the ones who broke the law. Those three thought ransoms were a great way to earn money, and they picked the wrong people to try it with. That's it."

Gravity commented, "Maverick Virus? But they didn't look like they were related to Sigma." He was unconscious until the three men were defeated, so he wasn't totally caught up with the situation. He just knew what his brother explained.

Kuwanger paused, almost as if he was hesitating to speak. " . . . No reploid in their right mind would pull a stunt like that."

"If they're working with Sigma, then why do they need money?"

Another sigh. "I don't know, maybe he's preparing for his biggest attack yet and needs the funds!"

Elec shivered from how he could speak of that so casually.

Gravity shrugged. "Whatever. Just know I'm not getting arrested with you!"

Kuwanger rolled his eyes.

By the time they reached the house, it was around 11:30 pm. It was closer than the lab, hence them stopping there first. Gravity Beetle went through the door first, Kuwanger following as Elec stayed outside. He wouldn't want to intrude, but . . .

"It's getting late," Elec said, looking around at the dark city. There were lights, yes, but that didn't change the fact it was nighttime.

Before he could make any further comments, Kuwanger could figure what he was implying. "You're afraid of getting lost again. Well, you came here once, I'm sure you can find the way back." He didn't really want to have someone he just met spend the night.

"Wait, you can't just throw him out like that!" Gravity exclaimed. "He helped save me, right? We haven't paid him back yet!"

Kuwanger blinked. Well, maybe if it's just letting him spend the night, he wouldn't have to do something bigger for him later. But they only had two beds, one for each brother respectively. "Fine, but where would he sleep?"

"The couch, I guess."

"Didn't you spill an E-Tank on the couch the other day?"

" . . . Yes."

Kuwanger crossed his arms. "Have you cleaned it yet."

" . . . No."

"Well, then our guest is sleeping with you." While he didn't actually care much about where Elec slept, he didn't want him to get uncomfortable in the night and bug him about it.

Gravity turned to Elec. "Is that alright with you?"

He nodded. Better than getting lost in the middle of the night, maybe even ending up in the situation Gravity was in.

Gravity quickly pointed out the different rooms, it was a modest one story house. Deeper into the house were the two bedrooms with their doors across from one another. Kuwanger went into his room and shut the door. However, when Elec and Gravity entered his room, they realized how small the bed was.

"Um . . . " Gravity took a moment to think. "Yeah, sorry, my bed is smaller than Kuwanger's."

"Here," Elec said. "Try laying down and we'll see how much room there is. Surely there's some space."

There wasn't. Gravity looked as if he'd fall off either edge at any moment. How the hell was he comfortable sleeping there?

"Sorry, I'm a bit _wider_ than my brother. You can stay with him then."

Elec had a feeling that wouldn't work out. "Uh, are you sure we should disturb him?"

"It'll be fine! He's a lot nicer once you get to know him, he just likes to act 'cool' in front of strangers."

So, they went to the door, but instead of knocking Gravity had just opened it casually. "Hey, the bed's too small. Can he stay with you?"

They heard a groan. "Then just clean the couch or something."

"It's too late and I'm tired-"

" _Fine._ Hurry up and stay quiet so I can sleep."

Elec hurried over to the side of the larger bed that Kuwanger moved away from, but was much slower and awkward climbing in. Gravity had already shut the door and left. After he got settled laying down, he felt tension. Maybe if he spoke then things might relax a bit.

"So-"

"Just go to sleep."

Well, better not bother him. He closed his eyes. It was a bit weird that reploids could recharge like humans through sleep, but he'd gotten used to it by now. That night Elec dreamed about the scene from earlier, repeating how those three reploi- mavericks had fallen. In fact, it caused him to wake up in the night. He looked to the clock, 2 am. Then he noticed that the bed was empty besides himself. He rose up, looking around to find Kuwanger. Eventually he quietly opened the bedroom door, and realized Kuwanger was in the kitchen nearby, talking to himself.

"Weird fucking dream," Kuwanger mumbled barely loud enough for Elec to hear. "I don't need that imagery messing with me."

What was he talking about, the fight from earlier?

Kuwanger let out another sigh, which was clearly a habit of his. "Whatever, he'll be gone in the morning. It won't happen again."

Oh. _Was he talking about me?_ Elec didn't have much time to think as he heard Kuwanger begin to return. He silently shut the door then rushed to get back in bed, pretending to be asleep. When Kuwanger reentered, Elec felt a stare, but didn't open his eyes just to be safe.

Kuwanger went back to bed. After a few seconds he rose back up to look at Elec, then laid back down with a "hmph." Things might be awkward in the morning.


End file.
